


Crave

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Feelings Realization, Insecurity, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Cravinghas always been something Kana skirted very carefully.
Relationships: Speaker & Kana (Speaker), Speaker/Kana (Speaker)





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> I love Kana and am super glad I got to write about them.

Kana has been _intimately_ familiar with temptation from the moment they knew how to act instead of just how to _be_ , like an infant. It is a feeling they control, one that is dangerous and seductive and brilliant at once, inherently. Wielding a weapon, however, makes one especially attuned to how it is used, and therefore also, how it is countered, and so it has rarely in life been an issue for them personally (no matter _how_ they might play it up when faced with a particularly beautiful piece of clothing).

But now, they do feel _something_. Like the draw of a moth to an open flame, or–and the thought makes a harsh laugh seep out of them like the toxic fumes of a volcano–a siren’s song. It is not their song, nor Kana themself, doing this, nor something that would give them an excuse like the poisoned words of a demon or the charms of a fae. The Speaker– _that person_ –is none of these things, not even close.

Kana decides with a flourish that matters only to them and their ego that they are not tempted. But they do…crave. Even if it is a feeling Kana refuses to indulge any further.


End file.
